


morning after

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: igot7
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: jjproject otp story.Jb was a tattoo artist who was living his life.Jinyoung was giving singing lessons at a music shop.Those two are a couple who only responsibility was working and taking care of their house.That all changed one night.
Relationships: jjproject - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"I wish this line would move faster, my feet hurt."Said Jinyoung.  
"I said you should have gotten a motor cart."Said Jb.  
"Last time i got one of those someone gave me a dirty look."Said Jinyoung.  
"But you're pregnant and your feet hurt you should have gotten one."Said Jb.  
They were at a store buying food for the week.  
Jb works at a tattoo shop but he also planning on getting a job that pays more money.  
Jinyoung works at a building that holds music lessons,he gets paid to give singing lessons.  
These two are in their 20's, they were just living their life until well they had sex and Jinyoung got pregnant.  
Once they got home, Jinyoung ran to the bathroom to throw up,he hasn't been able to keep a lot of stuff down due to morning sickness.  
Jb has a lot of tattoos and he has some piercings so some people give him dirty looks because in their judgmental eyes he doesn't look like the kind of guy who would be a good father.


	2. chapter 2

Jinyoung was laying down because he was tired.  
Jb was in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
Jinyoung got up and walked into the kitchen.  
"So my mother called asking when we are getting married."Said Jb.  
"We aren't even engaged yet,tell her when it happens we will tell her just like i said with my mother."Said Jinyoung.  
Jb parents are divorced and he doesn't get along with his dad or his step mother, his dad is isn't homophobic(his dad doesn't really care at point who jb is with)and his step mom basically is the kind of person who likes to make things about her also she's the kind of person who tries to force her beliefs on someone also if you had a child she would try to tell you how to be a parent, she has guardianship over 2 of her teenage nieces and she wants to have kids of her own .  
Jb is a only child so his mother always wanted grandkids.  
The next day Jinyoung went to work it will be his last month there until the baby arrives, he still plans on working once the baby arrives.  
Once he leaves work Jinyoung goes home and get some rest.  
2 months later.  
Jinyoung is home when he starts feeling sharp pains in his stomach.

Jb is still at the shop when he gets a text message saying "Baby is coming."  
Jb closed up the shop and went home.  
A hour later.  
"God this hurts."Said Jinyoung.  
"I will be over soon just relax."Said Jb.  
Jb shouldn't have said that.  
"THIS HURTS LIKE HELL YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN."Said Jinyoung yelling.  
Once it was over.


	3. chapter 3

Jinyoung was holding Hyunjin.  
Jinyoung parents and siblings came to see the baby, next was Jb mother, finally Jb dad and step mom came while Jb mother was there.  
Jb mother didn't get to say much because the step mom kept on talking.  
The step mom wanted to hold Hyunjin but Jinyoung and Jb wouldn't let her until she washed her hands, after she did that.  
She basically said that Hyunjin shouldn't get vaccinated until he's a adult.  
"That makes no sense he's getting his shots."Said Jinyoung.  
"But he might get sick from the vaccines while adult bodies are better at fighting diseases."Said Mrs. Lan.  
"We are still vaccinating our son."Said Jb.  
"Also Jaebum why do you have so many tattoos how are you suppose to get a decent job or be a good father with all that stuff on your body ."Said Mrs. Lan.  
"I like having tattoos,i can still have a job, i can cover my arms and hands with makeup,also having tattoos has nothing to due with how good of a father I will be."Said Jb.  
Jb's dad and step mom leave the room.  
Jinyoung was still recovering from giving birth.

Jb real name is Jaebum but everyone calls him Jb.

Once their family and friends left.  
Hyunjin looked at his parents.

"He's finally here."Said Jb.  
"He is."Said Jinyoung.  
When they brought Hyunjin home.  
Hyunjin got this stuff llama doll that was very soft from his mother parents.


	4. chapter 4

Jb looked like your punkish emo looking kind of guy so when he and Jinyoung went to the store with their son people were staring at them.  
They were getting food for the week, Jb was pushing the cart because Jinyoung was pushing the stroller.  
Someone stared at Jb with the look of judgment.  
A hour later Jinyoung was putting Hyunjin down for a nap.  
Jinyoung was tired because well during his pregnancy he developed breast and he just finished feeding Hyunjin.  
2 months later Jinyoung was at the park with Hyunjin.  
Jinyoung was trying to loss weight.  
Hyunjin looked up at Jinyoung.  
Giving Jinyoung a I'm hungry look. "I will feed you when we get home."Said Jinyoung.

Some of the parents and nannies there looked at Jinyoung.  
Some of them gave him dirty looks strictly because he's a guy.


	5. chapter 5

Jinyoung and Hyunjin went home.  
Jinyoung went to feed Hyunjin while they were watching tv.  
Jb walked into the house.  
"Hey babe."Said Jinyoung.  
Jb leaned down to kiss Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung went to put Hyunjin down for a nap.  
Jb was on his phone talking to his mother.  
Jinyoung walked into the room.  
4 years later.  
Hyunjin was in his room watching tv.  
Jb was busy drawing some stuff for work.  
Jinyoung was at work.  
Jb went to work later and had to bring Hyunjin with him.  
Hyunjin was sitting down reading a book when a kid walked in there who looked to be about 3.  
Jb was tattooing a guy.  
Hyunjin was talking to the kid.  
The kid name was Jeongin.  
Hyunjin only has one friend a kid name Felix who dad works at the shop.  
Jeongin became friends with Hyunjin that day


	6. chapter 6

A few year later.  
Jinyoung and Jb got married once Hyunjin turned 5.  
They were planning on eloping but ended up have a small wedding to please their families.  
The wedding was nice.  
Jinyoung wore a suit.  
The wedding looked nice but some of their family tried to butt in and put their ideas in it but Jinyoung and Jb said no.  
The day after the wedding Jinyoung got his first tattoo it was of a flower. Jinyoung and Jb went out of town for 2 weeks then went back home. Hyunjin was with Jinyoung parents. Hyunjin had fun but he also missed his parents.

They brought him back something from their trip.

"I missed my little llama."Said Jinyoung.  
"Mommy I'm not a llama."Said Hyunjin.  
"You are our little llama."Said Jb.

Hyunjin is a only child.  
Everyone in their families kept asking Jinyoung and Jb if they will have anymore kids.  
They don't know yet.  



	7. chapter 7

A few years later .  
Hyunjin is now 10 and he's starting to dress in darker colors.  
Jinyoung still works at his job(he works as a library)  
Jb owns the shop he once worked at.  
Jb and Jinyoung aren't having anymore kids.  
During a party at their house Jb thought it would be a good idea to invited his dad and stepmother.  
Well the stepmom poked holes in their condoms and stole Jinyoung birth control.  
Jinyoung and Jb has adult fun time(a youtuber i watch says adult fun time instead of sex) they used protection without knowing there were holes in the.  
Jinyoung got pregnant again.  
He was angry when he found out that Jb stepmother did what she did.  
Jb was so angry as well.  
Jinyoung could have gotten rid of the child but he's all for a right to choose but he didn't want to get rid of his unborn child.

Jinyoung and Jb weren't planning on having another kid but some people kept asking them when where they having another kid.  
Jb mother was fine with one grandchild so were Jinyoung parents


	8. chapter 8

Jinyoung came home after having the baby.  
A health little girl.  
Jinyoung was making sure his kids have all their shots.  
When Jb and Jinyoung took their children to get their yearly shots once Kanna was old enough to get her shots(Hyunjin was updated with his but this shot for him was still important)some anti vaxx crazy people were at the drugstore that also gives vaccinations those crazy people try to spread their crap storm of lies.  
After getting the family of 4 got their shots one of the crazy people made a homophobic comment towards them.  
They payed them no mind until one of those people tried to touch Kanna.  
"Don't touch my child I don't know where your hands have been."Said Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung got some wipes from his bag and wiped Kana little hands and her face.

Even those Kanna was unplanned her parents still care about her a lot.


End file.
